What Have I Done, Who am I?
by joece
Summary: Bella gets herself in trouble by allowing her body to take over her mind. Will a temporary indiscretion cause her to lose what's most important?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I d**

**A/N: I don't own anything, other then this very amateur story line. I hope you enjoy it and please let me what you think. This is my first story ever.**

**BOV**

Here I lay, trying to get my breathing to calm after the orgasm that was given to me by this gorgeous man lying next to me. We have been at it like dogs in heat all night long, and we can't seem to get enough of each other. I've been out of time at a conference for 2 days and will be going back home tonight.

The only thing that has kept me from being completely bored out of my mind was this warm gorgeous man that is completely wrapped around me peppering me with kisses. "God Bella, I don't know how I will be able to keep from touching you when we get back home." We work together at the elementary school, he teaches kindergarten as well. "I know we need to get some sleep, and I promise we will, but I have to be inside of that sweet pussy now" he said right before he plunged in me hard. "Fuck!" we both screamed from pleasure. "Jacob! Oh Jacob!" I screamed while his thrusts were relentless, making me throb with excitement from the sensation he was giving me. "So wet, so hot, being inside you is like nothing I have ever felt. I (thrust) can't (thrust) get (thrust) enough; he panted as he thrust in and out of me with long slow strokes. Jacob then puts both my legs over his shoulders, and that position made him go deeper. "Oh shit Jacob! Harder, faster, please don't stop I'm so close, you feel so good, so fucking good".

His speed quickened as did his breathing, and I knew he was really close. He reached down to my bundle of nerves and pinched it causing me to scream his name once again, while I came hard. "Ahhhhhh Jacob! Jacob followed after two more strokes screaming my name "fuck Bella!" he moans as he releases in me.

Six hours passed after our last fuck and I really needed to pee, take shower and get something to eat. I walked into the bathroom of my hotel room and looked in the mirror. "Who is this person looking back at me?" I ask myself. I jump into the shower and the warm water feels wonderful, like it's massaging my achy muscle. I think about what had transpired last night and I can't deny my body's reaction to Jacob, my best friend Jacob.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jake after this last conference let's just get some takeout and go back to my room and order a movie. We don't have to get up early and our flight isn't until 8pm tomorrow" I said. "Sounds like a plan Bells, what movie would you like to watch?" Jake asked. "I have wanted to see The Breaking of the New Dawn and it is On Demand now." I said excitedly. "No way in hell I am going to watch trash just so you could drool while you watch Robby Paddington!" he said with a discussed look on his face. "First of all Jake, it's Robert Pattinson and damn right I will drool. He's so hot, what normal female panties don't get a little moist just from his voice alone." I said to Jake. When I turned to him he had this look in eyes that I just couldn't place. It looked like lust, but it couldn't be, he is my best friend after all. "Secondly" I continued "You owe me for making me watch Punch Face last month. Now that was an awful movie." He quickly agreed with me, and we sat in our seats to listen to the lecture._

"_Hey now that this movie is over and it is still pretty early, how about we take our showers and put on our pajamas and watch some horror movies like the good old days" Jacob suggests. "That's actually not a bad Idea, you go get ready in your room and comeback in about a half an hour, by then I should be showered and changed" I said._

_I had been in the shower for about ten minutes washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and singing to myself, when I felt a hand wrap around my body. I screamed and jumped causing me to almost fall and possibly cause myself major pain, when those same arms caught me from falling. "Hush Bella it's just me" he said like this is a normal occurrence. "Jake! What the hell are you doing in my shower!? How did you even get in my room?" I yelled at him, trying to get out of his hold. "I took your room key on my way out" He said it like I should know better. He pressed me up against the wall of the shower water still running and whispered in my air with a husky voice that made my stomach coil in an erotic way. "I have wanted to be with you since the first day I laid eyes on you two years ago. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and you look even better naked" he said while rubbing my breast and pinching my nipples. I could definitely feel how much he wanted me. " Jake don't do this" I was pleading, but my voice betrayed me, I couldn't hide my arousal to the way he was handling me. The thing that confused me is I had never had any sexual feelings for my best friend, but now in this position, I was definitely turned on. "I can smell how aroused you are Bella" he said as he right had dipped down past my stomach and past through my lower lips. "So wet for my already baby?" He whispered. "Please stop Jacob, this isn't right." I tried pleading again unsuccessfully. "It's not right?" He asked while dipping two fingers in me. "Ohhhh" I moan. "No, it's not, you're my best fr-oohh" I moaned cutting of my sentence. "I'm not convinced you want me to stop. Your pussy is so hot and slippery from being so wet for me" he states as he quickens his hand. He then pulled his fingers out of me and sucked on them in my ear to prove something. Then he moaned "Mmm, I knew your pussy would taste good, but it's even better then I thought." When he was done sucking my juices from his fingers, Jacob turned me around, and quickly dropped to his knees and was working me with his tongue. He licked my the length of my slit, from the back, right up to my clit and sucked on my bundle of nerves and I couldn't find the will to push him away. I couldn't think about anything other then what was taken place at that very moment. _

_He put one leg up on his shoulder and started to fuck me with his tongue and it was driving me wild. "Oh Jacob, Oh God Jacob!" I was panting and moaning so loudly it should have been embarrassing for me, but it felt so good I didn't have it in me to care. "That's right baby let it go, cum on my face, and in my mouth, I want to suck up all that delicious smelling cum that can only come from you, Bella Baby._

_I want to here you scream my name. Then I am going to make you come so hard with my tongue, then I am going to stick my big dick in that sweet pussy of yours, and make you scream my name again, over and over while I fuck you senseless" he said and then he gently bit down on my clit. That's when the cool in my stomach exploded, and I came hard while he drank every drop had to give him. He spun me back around and I was facing the shower wall again. He was now kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear when he whispered "this is the only chance I'll give you to say no" but I couldn't say it because I wanted it now, I had to have him in me now. _

_That's when he slammed his cock in me and I screamed from the impact and the delicious feeling he was giving me. He was pounding into me like a starving man that has not eaten in a week. He was moving so fast and hard I could hardly catch my breath, but I loved the feeling of it all. He was dominating my body by having me shoved against the wall and giving me all he had. "I want you to feel this tomorrow when we leave here. I want you to be sore so you will remember who made you feel like this." If it were even possible he started pounding into me harder. I am screaming his name in painful delight. This pussy belongs to me" and he was right for tonight it was his. "Do you feel how good we fit together? You can't deny it, I feel how much you're enjoying this baby, and it could always be like this. Bella I need you to cum, I can't hold it off any more, you feel too good." With his last plea, he rubs and pinches my clit and I'm a goner. I cum again, chanting his name over and over. Jake followed after a few more hard thrusts that nearly lifted me off the floor with my name flowing from his mouth. _

_Kissing my shoulders and back, and rubbing my nipples, Jake rinsed me off in the shower while we came down from our post orgasmic high in silence. He exited the shower first to go get us towels, and that's when I broke down in tears. I just had sex with my best friend and loved it, what is wrong with me?_

_**End of Flashback**_

I know I didn't have any sexual feelings for him before, at least that is what I told myself. Maybe I was fooling myself, to keep things friendly.

Yes he's gorgeous, tall, and has a wonderful personality. We both teach kindergarten in the same school and had some very close mutual friends, but sex? It just never crossed my mind (or at least I wouldn't let it.) I'm in so much trouble.

After Jacob came in the bathroom and calmed me down, he made it a point to remind me that the deed was already done, and we both enjoyed it so now we could either enjoy one an others company or sit around moping and regretting. He also said he can't regret our actions because my body was calling his and the union was better then he ever imagined. Truth be told, that was a damn good union. That is how we ended up fucking all night long. My poor vag was definitely sore from over usage, my lips plump and swollen from our hungry kisses, my muscles ached but I was feeling more then sated.

It is now four pm, we have one more condom and two hours before we have to be at the airport. Jacob is more then ready with the condom on, I am glad he had enough senses to bring a box with him, or did he plan this? He seethed himself in me, all other thoughts gone. Damn!

The plane ride home was when I could really think with a clear head.

I look at Jacob who has his head on my shoulder and hand on my thigh, extremely close to my throbbing vagina, yes he fucked me raw. It had been 8 months since I've had any penis action and I missed it so much. 8 months ago I had an epiphany, and I decided that I wanted to wait to have sex until I was married. I wanted my wedding night to be special. I wanted my husband's experience to as close to being virgin as I possible. I wanted to be good and tight for him. I decided to become a born again virgin at the age of 24. It has been a very hard 8 months.

I certainly was counting on loosing my born again imaginary hymen to Jacob. This activity is something that we both agreed would stay between us only. We won't tell any of our friends, because no good can come from them knowing.

Well...our time in Florida is over and now we are back to our real lives. I look out the plane window and see we have landed at Logan airport, with a sigh I wake Jacob and with one last lustful kiss, Jacob leads the way off the plain.

We were trying to catch a cab to go home when some grabbed me from behind. I almost screamed until I felt that electrical charge that only one person has ever given me. "Hey love" he said to me with the most beautiful smile. "I missed my beautiful fiancé so much." He exuded pride in saying "his fiancé," He then kissed me with so much passion, I nearly fell over with guilt. That's all it took. Right on cue, came the tears, I couldn't hold them back any longer...I breathed in his wonderful scent, that only he possess and committed it to memory as if it were the last time.

"Edward"...I barely whispered, and fell into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

I don't own anything other than the story line, I hope you enjoy it. Please give me any feedback you feel. Thank you for reading.

BPOV

Edward is the most wonderful, and the most beautiful man on Earth. The love of my life is here holding me together now. If only he knew what I've done, I don't think he would as much as stay in the same building as me. _He mustn't find out _

"Hey love" he gently put a finger under my chin and tilts my head so that he can see may face and asks "what's with the tears sweetness?" His gorgeous green eyes and long lashes are looking into my guilty brown eyes with so much love. The only response I have now is "I love you so much. I missed you baby." Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks, and gave me another peck on the lips saying "I missed you too love".

That's when he seemed to remember we were not alone, looking over my shoulder, he extended his hand to his childhood friend and said "Jake my man, I hope you took good care of my girl?" I still hadn't let go of Edward for fear he might leave me. I buried my head in his chest; I couldn't face anyone at the moment.

"Oh…don't worry Edo, she was well taken care of" Jacob said in an almost cocky voice. I couldn't look at him. How can he act as if nothing happened? How can he speak to Edward knowing he fucked his girl with no signs of regret, or guilt? Here I am feeling like shit for cheating, and Jacob is dropping little hints about fucking his best friend's girl. How was I going to work with Jacob after this?

"Jake, you asshole, you know I hate it when you call me that, but I'll let it slide since you looked after my girl. Thanks man, I'm glad you could be there for her. I'd hate it if she had to go alone. I owe you man." Edward stated sincerely. Jacob then replied "No it's cool. The trip was very…satisfying. I'd gladly _do it_ again anytime man. That's what best friends do, plus I had to be there too, remember? We work in the same school." We learned a lot of valuable things to be used at home." Smugness is all I heard. Why is he doing this?

"Yeah, but it was good to know she had your company. Remember I was held up at the hospital and could only text you guys, so when you text me saying she was in good hands…it eased my mind knowing she was safe."

A piece of shit, a whore, a deceitful bitch, that's what I felt like. I have to tell him…. but how? _No! don't tell him, it would kill him. _My inner whore speaks to me again.

"Hello Bella."

This just keeps getting better and better, I thought to myself. Normally I would be happy to see Edwards little sister Alice. She is 25 years old and like Jacob she is also one of my closest friends, but now, at this very moment Alice was looking at me with knowing eyes. Shit, she knows, but how, is it written all over my forehead? I rub my forehead as if I could wipe the invisible word off my forehead. **WHORE**...it won't rub off. I go to hug her so that maybe she won't suspect anything if I act normal. "Alice!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can conjure up, "what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting either one of you to be here." I rub my forehead again, **WHORE**...still there.

Still eying me with her big beautiful light brown eyes she says "well mister cranky pants over here wanted to pick you up from the airport and take you home alone in his car, but he knew _Jakey_ (she says his name like it left a bad taste in her mouth) would need a ride home also, so being the magnificent sister and friend that I am…Jake ( she tilts her head in his direction, but still looking at me) "you're in my car if you want a ride home." She turned to Jake and gave him the stink eye that only I noticed…..Damn. "Bye Edward, Bella I'll see you soon and we definitely need to talk. Alice waves and walks away. I rub my forehead. Fuck! **WHORE!**

"I am so tired" I said to Edward as he drove home. "I know love; close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home. You can tell me about your trip tomorrow. "Thank you Edward but, I really don't want to talk about the trip, Jake said it all already." I squeezed his thigh and dozed off, happy to shut my brain off.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_…No, I'm not ready to get up yet. I turned of the stupid alarm clock and reach beside to find Edwards side of the bed empty…I hated it. I got out of bed, made my way to the bathroom to shower the past couple of days of f me. I looked in the mirror at my naked body and noticed some bruising on my right hip were Jacob held on tight while he was pounding into me from behind. I should have known he would leave a mark. Even now my body is still sore and my poor vag has had quite the workout and I still feel where Jacob has been a dozen times in just a day. It was like we were connected by our genitals…maybe if I scrub really hard I'll wash the shame away.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my hip. "What happened here?" _Think quick Bella, or he'll leave you,_ with my heart racing I say, "Oh! I forgot about that, I banged my hip on the table in the middle of the night, _more like I was bent over the table getting banged from the back in the middle of the night,_ it was dark and I was unfamiliar with the room. You know how clumsy I am." I was hoping he believes this version of the story.

"I can kiss it and make it better if you'd like angel" he says with a devious smile on his face. _I am no angel_, I think to myself. "Can I have a rain check babe? I really do need to shower. Actually, I think I'll soak in the tub… my body is just so sore from the cheap hotel bed." _I can't taint him, with my filthy body. I sex with his best friend._ "I understand, go ahead and shower and how about I make us some breakfast?" _God he's perfect_ "That sounds perfect, you are perfect." I give him a peck on the lips and get in the shower. Maybe I can finally scrub that invisible sign off my forehead. I took a shower after the bath to rinse off the filth in hopes that it worked; I really did feel a little better after the long soak. I wipe off the fogged mirror and looked at myself, it's still there…WHORE…I keep looking wondering who this woman in the mirror is. Who am I? I just don't know anymore. Well that changes today. I will no longer lie to him; I'll tell him at breakfast and then beg him to forgive me. It was a mistake; he has to know that I would never mean to hurt him right? I love him more than my life. Without him I am nothing.

"Edward" I chuckle nervously "were you expecting an army?" He came over to me lifted me up on the counter as gentle as possible and look straight into my soul via my eyes. "I love you so much Bella and I can't wait for you to be my wife, for you to share my name. I can't wait to make love to you again. I can still remember how good it feels to have your hot, wet, tight pussy wrapped around my cock. _Your huge cock, the biggest I've every seen. It's beautiful. _"I can't wait to see you pregnant, your belly round from carrying the child we made of love. _I want that so badly._ January can't come soon enough. Damn I am hard just thinking about being inside you. I am trying really hard to honor your wish to wait until we're married to make love again, but Bella 8 months is a long as time. In January it will be a year. How can I wait that long, when I know how sweet your juicy pussy is?"

I'll just try to forget what happened with Jacob, and make it up to Edward by being the perfect fiancé. The perfect wife and mother to his children, he is my soul mate.

After what this wonderful man just said to me, I will give him and do anything he wants. He lightly brushed his lips over mine and I practically attacked him with mine. The electric charge that seems to surge through us every time we touch seemed that much stronger, as if to remind me who I belong to. I have never felt that connection with anyone else.

The food long forgotten, Edward started a slow descend of kissing right below my ear and the base of my neck, causing me to moan. I could feel the desire building and burning in my core. Before I realized it my shirt was off and my nipple was in his mouth. He began rubbing and pinching the other nipple, driving me crazy leave a hot trail were ever his fingers touched. Edward knew how to work my body with just the simplest touches. He lowered his hand down my stomach, tracing hot circle on my abdomen softly with his fingers, before lowering his hand to my waiting sopping wet core. Finally he passes his fingers through my pussy, causing me to moan while he spreads my juices.

"Mmm Bella, look how wet you are beautiful." He dips one finger into my core and begins to pump in and out of me. "God Bella you're dripping wet for me" he says as he adds another finger. Pumping in and out, in and out, sucking each nipple making sure he pays equal attention to both. "Oh Edward!" I was so close to my orgasm and I did not want him to stop. _(God I'm such a whore)__._

"That's right sweetness, let me have it" he breathes in my neck, my love begins to kiss and lick slowly down my chest, but he begins sucking the dip between my breast with determination, I nearly fall over the edge _(he's marking me)_. "Yes, Oh God Edward, Yes!" I scream as the dam broke and I came hard all over his fingers. He brought his fingers to his mouth to suck on them, but I couldn't let him taste me after being with someone else. It just seemed so wrong, what if I taste different to him now. He always love the way I taste, saying I was his favorite flavor. Quickly I grabbed his hand and put them in my mouth and sucked my juices off his fingers. He just stared at me with his mouth hanging open, melting me with his lust filled eyes, caressing me with his beautiful green orbs. The air was thick with our arousal and electricity that always radiated from our bodies and lingered in the air surrounding us. He had his very prominent cock in his hand pumping it up and down while his eyes roamed my body. The coiling in my stomach started again and I needed him.

Losing what little control I had, I pulled his body to me like I've done so many times before. In the 8 months we've abstained from sex, but this time…I didn't just rub his cock through my wet folds then suck him off…no this time I lined him up to my core.

"Bella are you sure? I know how much you wanted to wait. I _wan_t you, I _need_ you, so badly, but I'll wait for our wedding night to have you if that's what you truly want, my love." (_See he's perfect)_ I think to myself once again.

"Yes Edward, yes I am sure I want this now. I miss having you inside me and we've waited long enough." I said to him, his forehead touching mine. His eyes were closed I'm sure to concentrate on not loosing his load before we got started. He nodded head and began to push into me….heaven.

"Fuck Edward, I'm coming!" Just as he entered me another release hit me hard. "Shit Love, you feel so good. So (thrust) fucking (thrust) good." He started to really move and the way we were panting, I could guess the next release to happen would be from both of us and we'd do it together. Our bodies were so in tune with one another we often came together, it always felt like an outer body experience.

"I love you Edward…so much, Ohhhh! I'm close…Ahhh!...so good" He's bigger than Jake by length and width and he always pulls out more orgasms than one could hope for with each session. He is a sex God, and when we are done I know just how much he loves me. He is by far the best sexual partner one could ever have. That's why I am so confused about my reaction to Jacob.

"Bella" he panted "I wanted to be gentle, but it's too good, so wet, so tight" _Tight? I'm sure it was... until my slip up, it's probably a little swollen from the sexcaped with Jake._ I could tell he's straining to control himself. "I'll make this up to you," and with those final words, Edward started to pound into me. I don't recognize the sounds that I am making, they're so primal and full of want, but this man has my body shaking from the anticipation of, what I'm sure, will be the greatest orgasm to date. "Fuck Bella, come for me sweetness, I need to feel you come all over my dick" he says as he's still pounding into my core. My poor man, has been kept waiting for far too long. He licked the mark he made between my breasts right before we both gave into our release. "Edward! Oh my Edward…fuck…I can't… it's too much…Ahhhhh!" I blacked out for a second after having the most powerful orgasm ever to be experienced. Edward lifts me of the counter and kisses my swollen lips. "I love you beautiful, I never want to go that long without you again, but I'd wait forever if I had to." I can't control my tears, being with him was like coming home where I belonged. I knew that I belonged with no other man. Edward is my heart, he owns me, mind, body and soul…...so why did Jacob keep popping up in my head.

I put on my tank top but before I could put my pajama pants back on I was bent over the back of the couch with Edward's dick rammed in me in the most delicious way. "Edward! Edward! Oh my God Edward! Mmmm, feels so good. I love you so much, only you, and no one else…ever!"

"That's right my Bella, mine forever. This pussy belongs to me" he says while proceeding to pound into me. "Never forget that sweetness." God I love this man, my body sings when I'm with him.

Looking in the mirror we have hanging on the wall, I see the very dark mark Edward left on me, at least it's in a place that my clothes will cover it, but outside of work, I'd proudly let it show. Edward's mark. There was a knock on the door and without thinking I opened it, not bothering to ask who it was….._Jacob!_

I stand there shocked; he was the last person I expected to be at our door today. "Um… JJJacob, hi." I stutter. I'm greeted with a sly grin on his face, and then his eyes shift to my lips, down neck and chest. The scowl that he now wears startles me a little _(what's that about)_ I wonder to myself. Looking me in the eyes again "Hey Bella I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he says as Edward comes up behind me in just his pajama pants, it's clear what we had been up to.

"No Jacob we we're done. What can we do for you this magnificent day? Edward replies.

"Workout" Jacob says finally peeling his eyes off me to answer Edward's question. "We're supposed to meet the guys at the gym in a half hour, or did you forget?" Jacobs eyes landing on me again and my nipples harden.

"Shit, I totally forgot," Edward looked at me with the beautiful smile on his beautiful face, "I was kind of distracted, I'll go get ready. I just need to take a quick shower. Come in and chill for a bit. You and Bella do what ever you girls do" Edward said with a chuckle as he kissed me on the lips, and then ran up the stairs. "Fuck You Cullen" was Jacob's witty reply, but something in his demeanor told me he kind of meant it. He then turned to me the scowl on his face back in place. I was standing against the door feeling awkward in my home.

Jake waits to hear Edward shut the bathroom door and turn the shower on. He had me pressed against the door with one of his hands pressed against the door on the side of my head and the other holding my neck gently, but with enough pressure to make his point, not enough to hurt me. I felt like a caged animal with no place to escape. His eyes dark with…I don't know…lust?...anger? Both.

"You fucked him didn't you?

I can smell your pussy in the air, _My _pussy Bella." Though Jacob was speaking very low so that Edward would not here, I could tell he was very angry. "You let him mark you, as if you still belong to him?" He pointed to Edward's love bite.

"I thought I made it clear when _I_ thoroughly fucked you over and over and over, that you belong to me baby." He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"When you _came_ over and over and over screaming my name while this pussy, _my_ pussy was clenched so tightly around my dick." He was cupping me at this point and all I could do is stand there and allow it, I couldn't move.

"You know you loved it. He's touching my bundle of nerves with his thumb now through my pajama pants. "Remember how _I_ made you shake with ecstasy while I feasted on that delicious pussy, drinking up all the juices you poured in my mouth? **This is** **my pussy Bella!**" He growled again, now grinding against me and God help me I am so turn on, my legs now part on their own. He was still speaking very low and his voice was husky from his arousal, which I am now aware of, because of the hard bulge pressed up against me grinding into me. His thumb is now circling my clit while he's kissing my neck. "If I had enough time Bella…" he's panting along with me (_this is so fucked up Bella, stop him! Edward's right upstairs!)_ "I'd fuck you right now, with _him_ in the house, against this door. I fuck you so hard; you'd feel like my dick is in your throat. I know you like it rough baby, and I like to give it to you rough. My dick is so hard and ready for you to be wrapped around me again."

He kisses me hard and rubs my clit and I groaned, he continues to kiss me until my whimpering quiets. Touching me one last time to check for response, he smirks at me and says in my ear "The next time I promise you, I will fuck you…" He lifts my shirt abruptly and with a hard suck to each of my nipples, while dipping his hand in my pants and pushing two fingers in me, he proceeded to pump his fingers in and out of me, until he hears the shower turn of. Taking his fingers from my sopping wet pussy, he says "...…and you _will _let me."

To say I was shocked with what he did next was an understatement; Jacob grabbed me and bent me over the kitchen table, pulled down my pants and abruptly entered me from behind. (Bang!) " Feel that Bella?" (Bang!) the table makes a sound and moves from the strength of his thrusts. "Ohhhh sssshit" I moan almost too loudly. "Now as much as I love to hear your pleasure, you better (deep thrust) keep it down or he'll hear you." (Bang! Bang!) the table protests yet again. He's moving so fast and hard and It feels so good, God help me, I don't want it to stop just yet. (Bang!) I can barely contain the lust filled moans, but something tells me he doesn't really want me to, but I don't stop him, clearly my brain cells are occupied with something else. _Yeah, fucking orgasms, overrides all rational thoughts. _Once again my inner whore is there cheering me on. I could feel my walls quivering and the next thrust had so much force it lifted me of the floor and three things happened at once, (_Smack!__) _he smack my ass so hard I came hard, my pussy squeezed the shit out of his dick, "Fucking shit Bella! Your so fucking wet...Arggg" he groans in a whisper as he emptied his release in me. _Good grief, I hope that doesn't leave a mark._ I only managed not to yell from my release because Jake's hand covered my mouth right in time.

He pulled out of me, then kissed my ass cheek then Jake leans in and whispers in my ear "Now I've left my mark. When you sit you'll remember who this ass belongs to." He pulls my pants up and kisses the back of my head. "We **are** good together Bella. Stop trying to denying yourself."

"I'll be in the bathroom cleaning myself up, you were pretty wet. Shit I'm up again, damn what you do to me." he placed my hand on the bulge in his pants to show me he's ready again. "It will have to wait until the next time though, tell Edward I'll be right out when he comes down, he pecks my lips before he left my standing dumb founded." He walked with a cocky strut down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh my God! How could I even risk Edward walking into that?" I ask myself. Jake and I were at it for 10 minutes since the shower turned off, it's a good thing he takes long showers and he takes just as long unwinding after a shower. _(What's wrong with me?)_

30 minutes…that's all it took for me to betray Edward again. He was upstairs in the shower and I manage to be seduced by another man and to top it all off…I had an orgasm by said man. I let him touch me and fuck me in my house, where I live with my **fiancé**, while he was home. Among other issues with the situation, I was having a problem with the fact that I loved it. It was good sex and I wanted more. Is it possible to be thoroughly fucked by two different men… in less than an hour? I turn around and look in the mirror.

Yup, still there…WHORE!

"Why do look so flustered love?" Edward said with a smile, hugging me from behind, and once again I jump not realizing he was there. I simply replied, "Orgasms." (_That wasn't a lie.)_

"I'd be more than happy to skip the gym for a repeat performance." He said pulling me into a hug. "What's this about orgasms?" Jacob asked as he enters the room again. _(Damn him and his smug smile.)_

"Jake when you find yourself a fine woman such as mine, you will never want to speak to another man about the pleasure your woman receives in-depth." My proud fiancé advises. "If you are a real man, that is. That only makes them curious. It's time for you to settle down anyway. Come on let's go, I'd like to get back home to my woman. Love I should be home by six.

"Don't worry about me Edo, the hottie I'm with doesn't have any complaints were I'm concern. She has plenty of orgasms." He says with a smirk.

"Is this your new flavor of the month man? Your not getting any younger you really should try to settle down. I just hope that when you do she'll be as wonderful as my Bella." Edward said kissing my temple.

"Naw, this woman is special dude; she has me wrapped around her finger and I have her wrapped around my cock." Jacob replies and glanced at me.

"Well that definitely helps. You should bring her around so we could meet her Jake. I would love to see the girl who finally has you wrapped up." Why haven't you spoken of her before?" Edward inquired.

"I've been into her for a while and wanted to see how to go ahead with my advances. I finally decided it was time to go for it. I couldn't wait any longer, I just had to have her, you know? The urge was so strong it drove me crazy. Her scent when she's walk by, her laugh when she hears something funny, her voice when she speaks, her eyes when she looks at me, even her touch when she brushes against me all sings to me, I needed to be with her. I had to go for it, and she just sort of gave into me really easily. She just recently figured out how she feels about me, but she's holding back a bit, it's complicated. I want to keep her to myself for a while, when she's ready you'll be the first to know." Jake says to Edward with all the confidence in the world. He then looks at me "What do you think Bella, should I rush her to come to terms with her feelings or should I wait and _try_ to be patient? Things are just really starting to pop with us and the chemistry is remarkable." He has the nerve to ask me. _Asshole!_

"Um are you sure she wants to be with you? Maybe you're misreading things. It could just be good sex. Maybe you should leave her alone." I tried to reason.

"Trust me when I say she really, really wants me Bella. The sex isn't just good, she can't get enough of me, and I certainly can't get enough of her. The way her body reacts to mine… is unmistakable, she was made for me, we fit like a puzzle We are soul mates. She's just never experience this before and I think it scares her." Jake says thoughtfully looking in my eyes."

"I don't know what to say Jake, I **_know_** that **_Edward_** is the man of my dreams and the love of my life, so I can relate when you mention soul mates, because **_he's_** mine ." I try to convince Jake _Please understand, please leave me alone. _The look he gives me makes it clear that he's not easily deterred. _Damn it!_

I hugged Edward as hard as I can and kiss him on the chest right above his heart and I looked up and said "I love you."

"I love you too Sweetness, I going to leave before I change my mind, there are so many things I want to do to you, princess." He whispers to me and then turns to Jake and heads for the door. Edward went to grab his bag, but stopped and asked "By the way, I almost forgot, what was that banging I heard coming from down here when I was upstairs?" _Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your documen

**I don't own anything, other then this very amateur story line. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. This is my first story ever.**

**BPOV**

What the fuck do I say to that? How the hell do I tell him that what he heard was Jacob staking his claim on my body?

How do I say your best friend just hit it from the back so hard the table almost crumbled beneath me?

_"Edward, I'm sorry but after you and I got it on, Jake and_ _I had a round?"_

_"Um honey you see what had happened was…"_

_"You know I love you right...?"_

_"Jake just banged me within an inch of my life on the kitchen table, and I loved it, but not as much as I love you?" _

Do you think they have something that explains it in a Hallmark card, because I am definitely at a lost for words?

I doubt he'll be very understanding about my sudden whorish ways.

"Yeah, that was my stupid ass, I tried to open the door in the bathroom a few times before I realized I had actually locked it this time. You know how many times you guys have walked in on me, because I never lock the door. I rattled it a few times. Sorry man, but at least neither one of you had to look at this fine ass of mine today." Jake lies, but it was, it was a terrible one, but… enough to satisfy Edward.

"I thought she had you moving furniture, you know how bored she gets with the furniture arrangement and has to change everything six times a year" Edward teased and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into him.

"I'm not that bad Edward" I chuckle and hit his chest. I only change it twice a year to give the place some personality. Besides I never hear you complaining at the end of "Furniture Rearranging Day", you tend to be very happy with your reward." I kissed his luscious lips and he whispered he'd show me how happy tonight. "Do you have your gym card my love? Remember you forgot it last time" I reminded Edward. He checked his bag and realized he didn't have it and he ran upstairs to get it. I started to walk away feeling kind of awkward being alone with Jacob now, when he grabs my arm to say something.

"I understand you live with him and that you love him, but you love me too and you have for a while now. I see it _every_ time you look at me. I understand this is difficult for you, but **do not** underestimate just how much _we_ belong together, or how much restraint I have to not rip you out of his arms. Don't test me Bella. He's my best friend yes, but you're the love of my life. You feel it, I know you do. We **will** talk about this really soon." Jake then left to wait outside for Edward and I could finally breathe.

Once both men are gone, I sighed a breath of relief. What have I gotten myself into? How could I have done that? Did I really have feelings for Jacob all this time and not really know? I love Edward with everything I had; I want to spend the rest of my life proving to him that I deserve him. I want him to be the person I fall asleep to every night and wake up to every morning, he is the man I want to have children with. _He_ is the man I want to grow old with.

_"So why are you still thinking about the good sex you and Jacob just had? You did just have extraordinary sex with Edward also… just before after all." _ My inner whore asks.

_Maybe you should just let Jacob have some fun until you marry Edward; get it out of your system. That way you could start fresh as his wife. _Is that even an option? I wonder. Am I capable of doing something like that? _It will be the best of both worlds…_Whoretta tries to justify. I can't do that though, I will stop Jacob's advances. I **can** stop Jacob's advances. I try to believe those words. Please let me have the strength to do the right thing.

_(Dingdong)_ The doorbell rings breaking out of my thoughts and I realize I've been crying. "Who the hell could be at the door now?" I whisper to myself. I am in no mood to see anyone so I don't answer; I'm not expecting anyone anyway.

_(Dingdong, Dingdong, Dingdong, knock knock, knock knock) Oh for the love of…_

"Who the hell is it!?" I bark wiping my tears, trying to fix my appearance a bit.

"Your future _sister_ _in-law_ Bella." Oh no, Alice. Why me? Why now I think as I take a couple breathes to calm myself and open the door.

Painting a fake smile on my face I greet Alice with a hug and invite her in. I close the door and go to take a seat on the couch next to her. Wincing when I sit realizing just how soar my bottom is and remembering the orgasm that smack on my ass caused. _Jake was right, I will think of him every time I sit down, until the soreness on my ass cheek wears off._

"Um, it's nice to see you Alice what brings you by this way so early?" Alice had been staring at me the whole time and it was very uncomfortable.

"It's two o'clock Bella, I hardly think that's early at all. I came by because I know the guys are at the gym and thought you and I can talk. Are you ok? You looked as if something hurt when you sat down." She asked knowingly. I feel like I'm being interrogated.

"I hardly think you want to hear about me being properly sexed up before your brother left for the gym. _Well, it wasn't a lie exactly, I just omitted some truths._

"Really? I thought you were abstaining until the wedding." Alice replies. She let's out a huff of air and turns all the way so she is completely facing me and asks "Bella, you are one of my closest friends and my brother is over the moon about you. He loves you more then anything in this world, please don't hurt him. Bella please… just think about what you're doing. If you really love him you'll stop, but if you can't…just… let my brother go. He's a really good man and he doesn't deserve this." Now she is the one with tears running down her cheeks. The hurt evident in her brown eyes. My own tears run down my face as I deny knowing what she's talking about.

"Alice please stop crying and tell me what this is about, why would you think I'd ever hurt Edward. We've been together for 3 years; you know how much I love him." I reply, hoping she believes me.I really do love him, I'm in love with him. Edward and I have been dating since I moved to Boston to teach here 3 years ago. I was ordering some cold cuts at the deli in Stop and Shop supermarket…

**_Meeting Edward Flashback_**

_"Thank you." I said to the deli clerk as he handed me my last order. I turned around to put my items in the carriage and I trip on my shoe lace and went barreling into the next costumer. "Ooof." How is it possible be such a klutz all the time, I thought to myself. "I am so sor" I was stopped mid sentence when I saw the face of the Greek God standing in front of me, he was holding my waist to steady me. I was now looking into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes given to man. I'm pretty sure I was drooling too. I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other in silence, but I'm sure it was longer than what would be appropriate. Mmm…those lips, I wonder how they'd look wrapped around my nipples or even better wrapped around my bundle of nerves. Shit my panties are wet now just from that thought. He's smiling at me now and I give out a low groan, if I don't stop looking at him I will soak right through my pants. _

_"I would love to see that, but maybe we could go out for some dinner and get to know one another before testing out your theory, as endearing as it sounds. My name is Edward Cullen by the way." Fuck I can't believe I said that out loud. "Fuck I can't believe I said that out loud." I say to him shaking my head BBella Swan is my name and I'm sorry for nearly knocking you over. Yes I would love to go out for dinner some time." I say a little too eager. "Don't be sorry Sweetness, I'm not." He says drawing small circles on the hips he's still holding, his warmth felt amazing through my thin pink tank top. There was an electric surge, that I'm sure was going through both of us, because I see he's pitching a tent in his sweat pants. "Shit" He says. "Seems I have a little problem of my own." He chuckles, but is clearly embarrassed. I look down and lick my lips at the sight, Good God this man is hung. I look him in the eyes and say, "Looks like a __**big**__ Problem to me." We were both laughing as we stayed in that position until his problem was no longer an issue. "Tonight, eat me tonight…I mean not eat __**me**__…I mean eat with me... tonight I will cook, we'll have dinner at my house if you want." Now it's my turn to blush, though, if he wanted me for desert I wouldn't mind. I thought to myself._

_"In that case…tell me the time and place." He says. We exchange information and I instantly missed his touch when he lets go of me. "Thanks Bella I'll call before I leave my house to see if you need anything." He kissed my hand with those perfect lips and we said our goodbyes. He turned to leave when he looked back at me and said… "Oh and Bella… can I have desert before dinner?" He gave me a sexy smirk and left. Do I not have a filter anymore? He heard that? Well I will make sure my lady bits' properly groomed; after all you can't be too careful. We were on the phone for an hour getting to know each other before he came over. We shared only shared one kiss that night, but I knew the moment our lips touched that he was my forever._

**_End of Flashback_**

"We have been inseparable since the first day we met Alice, we're made for each other. He makes me whole Alice, can't you see that. If I were to loose him I'd have no soul, no heartbeat, no vision. I'd be a shell of a woman" I declare and hope she sees the sincerity in those words because they're the absolute truth. _Then why am I doing this to him?_

"Bella, we both know something else is going on here. I saw the guilt on your face when we were at the airport; I saw the looks Jacob gave you. He's been interested in you from the beginning, that's been obvious, even Edward can see that. They've been thick as thieves since the age twelve. They have a lot of differences, but they do share some things in common Bella. Apparently interest in you is one of the things they have in common. Edward trusts you, he has no doubt in your feelings for him, and he **knows **you would never stray, especially with his best friend. He also trusts Jacob not to pursue you. They've been interested in the same girl before, but no one goes after the other's girl. I'm just afraid it's different this time. He really does trust you Bella" She says in a defeated tone.

"_He_ trusts me, but _you_ don't apparently" I say annoyed that she could sit there and accuse me of cheating on her brother, even though I was. "Alice I've never given you or anyone else a reason to doubt my fidelity. In fact, I am rather insulted by the accusation. I missed him, we haven't slept in separate beds since the day we moved in together. I couldn't much sleep while I was away. It was fatigue that you saw on my face not guilt Alice." _Please believe me. _I'm practically yelling at her now. "Did you go to him with this nonsense?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, it would kill him. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. I know what I saw; I have a sixth sense remember? **_I_** **_know_** **_Bella!" _**It was her turn to yell. "It was fatigue all right..." She added sarcastically. Was it just one time, or has this been going on for a while? I however feel like it's something new. Just tell me and if you really do love my brother as much as you say you do…we could forget this minor indiscretion as long as you and Jake stop." She takes my hand and continues "Do you know Jake had this glowing arrogance about him the day I drove him home from the airport. He was beaming with glee. He had a big smile plastered on his face the entire way Bella. When I asked him about it, he said he was just happy to be going home to someone. He felt like his universe shifted." Shit. Deny, deny deny.

Well here goes nothing. I looked her in the eyes, and in an earnest tone I said "Alice there is nothing going on with me a Jacob, you heard him say he was going to someone. I went home with _my_ someone Alice; my fiancé…your brother. Look, I'd hate to lose you as a friend because you feel you can't trust me."

"He's my twin, Bella, we both love you. You know I can't wait for you to really be my sister, but if my brother gets is heart broken…no that's not a strong enough emotion, his heart ripped out of his chest is more like it…I'd will feel it too, it would hurt me too. You're important to all of us, we all love you. You've always been a very honest person, so I will give you the benefit of a doubt, please don't let me regret it." She claps her hands and says "Now…enough of the heavy…lets get to the supermarket were all having dinner here tonight. We're having dinner to catch up on our lives. We've all been so busy lately there's been no time to sit and talk. Edward's off tonight, so I thought tonight would be best.

_Please tell me Jake won't be here tonight. _"Um Alice…who's coming tonight?" I asked more nervous then I'd like. Her brow lifts just for a moment before answering "The whole gang. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and me and Jake, he's bringing Leah. I guess they're more serious then they let on. Jake told Edward that he finally found his soul mate. I called him while he was at the gym, you know I need my twin time everyday, she finally smiles at me. He even sent me a text saying Jake is love sick, he was actually humming while they were working out." I could tell she's not convinced it's about Leah. She knows it's me Jakes talking about.

"That's good, I like Leah, and at least he won't be 7th wheel. It would be great if they settled down together. She's a lovely girl and really into Jake. I haven't seen her in a while so I thought she was out of the picture. You know how they are; on again, off again, I guess they're on again. Good for them." That was convincing right?

**_Later at Dinner_**

Dinner was actually going well, it's been a couple of months since we'd all been able to hang out, and I missed them. With the exception of Leah we were like a big happy family. I try to include her in as much as possible so she'd know she's welcomed.

"So Leah" I smile at her "it's so nice to see you again, it's been a while. What have you been up to?" I find that I really don't care, it's so weird.

"It's nice to see you guys also, I always have fun with you all. I haven't been up to much, a lot of my time has been spent at the hospital. I've been covering for some nurses that are on vacation or sick leave. It's been super busy in the Emergency Room this summer with all the near drownings and bone injuries from the summer activities. Aside from that I try to get in as much time with Jakey as possible, he keeps me pretty busy." She grins, pecks him on the cheek and covers his hand that rests on the table, with hers. _Aw how sweet, Whorella is not amused. _Jake pecks her lips and glances at me and winks before quickly looking away so no one notices. Alice does of course, but I'm cool, calm and collected.

"I'm sorry you have to work so much, but it's great you have Jake to help you relieve the stress from your working day. It's good to keep your girl happy Jake, it makes for a better day for everyone, and an even better night for you. Edwards been working a lot also, he's exhausted from being at the hospital all the time. I don't know how you guys do it, but he loves it." Edward kisses my hair and drapes his arm on the back of my chair.

Edward, at the age of 25 is one of the top trauma doctors at Beth Israel Hospital, and as exhausting as it is emotionally, mentally, and physically, it's his calling and he's damn good at it. "I know I haven't been with my love here as much as I'd like to be, but thank goodness she is very understanding and doesn't hold it against me. It's nice to be able to sit here tonight and eat with not only my Bella…" he kisses my temple and Jake's eyes harden a little "but with my brothers, my beautiful twin, my best friend, and his girlfriend. Leah, I consider you a friend and a damn good nurse. I love having you on my team. I feel like I don't tell you enough, thank you for your hard work, you give 100% every time" He gave her his panty dropping smile (_that smile is suppose to be just for me_) and her smile beamed right back at him. I wanted to rip her lips off at that moment. It was as if Jake and I shared the same thought because just as I put my hand on Edward's lap, Jake grips Leah's hand tighter.

"Oh stop it doc, you tell me every time we're together how good I am. (_How good she is?)_ I'm the lucky one that gets to work with the doctor that has all the other nurses drooling. Bella, you're lucky he only has eyes for you because there are some vultures in that hospital. They all want a piece of him, the doctor, nurses, and patients. He's funny and very charismatic and compassionate, but still manages to always be professional. Not to mention he speaks of you all day. Did you know he has a Bella calendar in his office that he marks off to count down the days until the wedding? Only Bella related things can go on it." She looked him in the eyes and fucking giggled. Is this bitch flirting with my man?

"No Leah, I didn't know about this calendar," I said a bit annoyed turn to look at Edward. His eyebrow furrowed questioning my change in attitude, and that's when I realized I was I bit snippy. Fixing my face with a smile I said "but, he _is_ always doing these incredibly sweet things." I rub his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Don't I know it" Leah replies. What the fuck does she mean by that? "A couple of weeks ago the ER seemed to have trauma after fucking trauma and we were operating at such a fast pace, that by the end of the day we were dead on our feet. No on-call rooms were a available to nap in and I had just finished a 16 hour shift, but so had Edward, anyway…he turns to me and tells me to go sit in his office and he'd be right back. I didn't even think twice about it I just wanted to sit down, I must have dose off on his couch because 20 minutes later he gently wakes me up and hands me an Italian sub with pickles and extra hots, just the way I like it by the way,a Pepsi, a pillow and a blanket and told me to take off my shoes and go sleep on the couch. I refused at first but he insisted, then he walks over to the couch and pulls it out. It's a sofa bed! Only Edward would be smart enough to think of having one in his office, so he doesn't have to us the on-call rooms. He is truly a thoughtful man." She's looking at him and him at her. "It wasn't a big deal Leah, you would have fallen over with exhaustion if you didn't get to lie down, and you _were_ on-call after all" he shrugs. It was Rosalie that spoke next, "Where did you sleep Edward? I'm sure you were just as tired? Sofa beds usually fit two right?" _Yes Edward where did you sleep?_ He nods his head, "yes they do, but I made a not as comfortable spot on the floor, it was fine though. I fell right asleep and dreamed about being home with my angel."

"Ever since that night we have most of our lunches or dinners together in his office, and that's how I found out about the Bella calendar. We mostly talk about the cases we've covered, and some protocols, but he slips your name in there often." Now, that should make me feel better, but it doesn't. Why do I get this distinct feeling that he's cheating on me. I know just how comfortable that couch is because I ordered for him. I also know it's comfort because we've broken it in several times, what I didn't know was that it was a pull-out. Slept on the floor my ass, he has a ravenous sexual appetite, but he hadn't been trying to get into my panties until the other day. I know it was my Idea to be celibate, but he didn't try to hard to sway me from that idea. Maybe Leah is working him over while he is suppose to be working overnight. Well two can play that game or should I say four. I wonder if Alice knows of his activities and was just trying to cover things up for her brother by accusing me of something. She did say she knows everything; it only makes sense, well now I don't feel as guilty.

Everyone caught up with each other, and exchanged hugs and kisses, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie left needing to get ready for their vacation to Hawaii tomorrow. Unfortunately we weren't able to go because I couldn't take the time off. Edward promised it was OK and he would take me some time soon, just the two of us. I am actually looking forward to it.

"We'll stay and help out with the clean-up. It will be faster if it's the four of us right Jakey? Fucking Leah says.

"Sure, anything for you sexy, but it was me he was looking at. I smiled inwardly and winked at him. That little gesture made him happy, his eyes twinkled darkened with lust and then he took a deep breath and went to clear the table. Just then the two pagers went off.

Both Leah and Edward pull out the annoyingly loud devices and read the alert.

"Damn! Sweetness I have to go, there's been a ten car pile up. There are several ambulances on the way to the hospital. They need every available hand."

"I understand Edward, duty calls," I kiss his chin and he captures my lips, he taste so good as always. My stomach starts to flutter and that's my que to stop before things get out of hand. "Go save some lives babe."

"Leah, why don't you go in with Edward since we only brought one car? Edward do you mind? I could pick her when she's ready as long as it's before or after school."

"Don't be silly Jake of course she ride in with me, and drop her off when we're done. It's the least I could do after you took care of my girl, now let me return the favor." I felt like puking when Edward said that. The irrational me heard him say "she can ride me and I'll drop her off when I'm done." The thought of him doing to Leah what Jacob did to me...turned my stomach... disgusting!

"I'm sorry to leave like this Bella. Jake why don't you help Bella with the clean up?" She turned to us..." Edward, Bella do you mind?" Leah asks.

"As long as you don't mind love, it's ok with me." Edward states. (_Shit for a second I thought he said..as long as you don't make love, it's ok with me.)_

"NNo, I don't mind,(kiss) now go, (kiss) you have lives to save."

twenty-five minutes later the kitchen was clean again and we were both seated on the couch with a beer. Jake took both bottles and sets them down, pulling me on his lap so I'm straddling him.

"Kiss me Bella." He orders and I do, I can't fight urges list I feel for him, I won't deny myself this. It'll just be until I'm married, after all I'm sure Edward's doing it. I'll tell him we should abstain again so I'm only with one person, less of a whore right?

"So Jakey you and Leah are really hitting it off." I don't know why I said it that way.

"She's just around for me to dump my load, when I get the urge. She was around before we went to the seminar, when Alice called me I had her on speaker and she asked me to come to the "catch up" dinner. Of course Leah chose then to say hello to Alice, so she invited her. It's been a hectic time for all of us. I haven't been able to hold you and knowing you're with him...I needed to release the sexual tension build up." He kissed me and I started to grind down reaction erection. Fuck I want him. There's a thrill in what we're doing, sneaking around with the possibility of being caught, it's exhilarating.

I had taken off my jeans and just wearing a leggings to clean in, so felt his erection there full on. I continue grinding in a circular motion. He groans and takes his pants off. I climb back on him and continue the motion. It feels so good.

"Bella I feel how wet you are through your shorts. Let me have you. Oh God Bella please let me have you!" He's begging and it's hot, my clit's throbbing and I'm about explode, but I resist. I want the control this time.

"No Jakey!" I say with venom and then take hand and I shove it down my pants, guiding his finger through my slick lips.

" Does she get as wet as me Jake?" I take his wet fingers and dip them in mouth. "Mmm" he groans. "Suck all my juices off your fingers Jake and don't waist any." He does what I say. Then I slip his fingers back down my pants and into my dripping wet core, I let him finger fuck me.

" Is she as tight as me Jake? Does she smell or taste like me Jake?" His fingers are really moving now, I'm riding his fingers and I am falling over the edge. I clamp down on his fingers as my orgasm takes over. "Ooh shhhhiiiit Jake!" I pant "Thanks." I kiss him and start to climb off. "Bella please..." He's still begging me and not allowing me to climb off, he pulls his cock out, " you see what you've done to me? He pumps his erection. I take my pants off to let him run his cock through my slick fold. " I need to fuck you Bella, Now! "Answer me Jake, answer my fucking question Jake! Now!"

"No! shit Bella, no one smell as good as you, no one tastes as good as you. Only you make me this hard please let me in."

I slam down on him hard and I'm riding him hard and fast. "Oh fucking shit! Yes, beautiful, yes,you feel so good, (SLAM!) Oh God! slow down, (SLAM!) shit (SLAM!) I can't, (SLAM!) I won't last (SLAM!, SLAM!, SLAM!)long." He grunts with his closed tightly trying his best to last longer.

He, gasping for air, as am I, but I can't stop, I'm so turned by the control I have over this, gorgeous man. (SLAM!) "Bella stop! I'm gonna come!"

"NO! Don' you dare Jake! The next time you even think to have sex with her again, I want you to remember how good I made you feel. Remember how wet and tight I feel sliding up and down on this cock. You smell my juices Jake while I ride your cock up and down? Feel all of me while I move so slow Jake that you could feel my pussy quiver? You say this pussy is yours, well I own this dick, do (SLAM!) you (SLAM!) understand? " He nods because he's trying so hard not to come. "you feel so good, Ohhh baby, I cumming! Oh Jacob!" I screemed so loud I hope the neighbors didn't here the name. Jake flipped over so that I'm kneeling facing the back of the coach, and my ass is towards him. He stands and jams his cock in me so hard and starts pounding into me so fast my walls start to quiver again. He wraps my ponytail in his fist and yanks my head back, it does hurt a little, but it feels so good so primal. He's pounding in me at a punishing pace, I come again.

This is not the Jake that was about to spill his load any second, no this was Jake the dominant. He's pounding so hard it's painfully delicious, I can't contain my cries. He's grunting in my air, pullin my hair while maintaining a tight hold on my hip. It' sure to leave another bruise.

"Whose is it Bella?" I can't speak. (Swack!) He smacks my ass hard. "Shhhhiiiit! I yell.

"Whose is it Bella?!" Oh God I can't speak. (Smack!) no word. (Smack!) I'm quivering again, I don't have the strength to answer. The next thing you know he walked me over to the window still thrusting in and out of me and pressed my naked body against Window facing the street. He asks again pounding relentlessly, this is getting out of control someone may definately see us, but he's got me so horny for more I can't think straight. My nipples are so hard pressed up against the cold glass of the window. I'm so wet I'm dripping down both our legs. He's holding the base of my neck and I love this feeling, my heart is pounding in my ears, adrenaline from the devious pounding, the delious pain, and fear of getting caught. The coil in my stomache is wound so tight, ready to spring.

"Let me hear it Bella" He growls in my ear low and menacing. He grips my neck a little tighter. How could this turn me on?

"Whose juicy pussy is this Bella?!" He demands an answer. "YOURS! OH GOD YOURS!" I screamed. (Pound pound pound) "That's right baby, who else do you belong to?"

"No one Jacob, only you, this is your pussy."

"That's right beautiful. From now on that fucker's dick stays in his pants and out of this pussy, you understand, my pussy only from now on. He demanded with another hard thrust that lifted me of the floor.

The coil springs, the dam breaks. I cum so hard my pleasure so intense my cry was silent.

But his roar I'm sure could be hear through the neighborhood. He had a tight grip on my hips while myconvulsing pussy milked him of his white hot seeds. He stilled me while finished his release with his head rested on my shoulder. He pulls out of me slowly and removes me from the window and carries me to the couch. "Wow" we both say trying to get our breathing under control. Wow indeed.

I'll talk to Edward about us abstaining tomorrow. He'll understand, I want our honeymoon to be special. I really do love Edward and In five months I'll be his wife. No more Jake.

Now I just have to keep my eyes on Leah.

**A/N: **

**Bella, Bella, Bella what the hell could she be thinking? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for the story.**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, I can believe the wedding is in two months! Where has the time gone?" Alice has been helping with the wedding and I don't know how I'd get through all this planning without her.

"I know Alice, I can't believe it myself. It feels like we just got started. Thank you so much for all your help. If it were up to me...we'd elope at the courthouse. I really don't need a grand stand to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I feel like _Jake_ and _I_ just got started. Don't get me wrong, I really _do_ love Edward. I am very much in love with him, but I am having so much fun with Jacob. He's so spontaneous, we have sex where ever we find a little privacy. We've done it in the teacher's lounge, the janitor's closet at school, and if we were lucky to stay after school on the same day, his class on the desk is my favorite. The last time was today in his car at 5 o'clock in the morning. He had a wet dream and needed me immediately, so he called, " _Bella my dick is stiff as shit and I need to fuck that juicy pussy of yours, I don't fucking care what you have to do but I need you to meet me at the vacant lot now, I'm here waiting for you."_ Since Edward was sleeping like he was a dead man after working another double shift, I quickly threw on some yoga pants under my nighty and took the opportunity. Jacob was parked in the empty lot two houses down. Let's just say I'm surprised the wheels didn't fall off his car. There's something about almost getting caught that is exhilarating. My walls quiver and panties wet just thinking about it.

I've kind of excepted being a bit of a whore now, after all Edward and I aren't married yet. It's better to get it out of my system now right? I wouldn't dare cheat on my husband, _that would _be immoral. Besides as many close calls as we have, _and we've had many_, we are fairly careful. I keep as quiet as possible while he pounds into me fast and hard. He is cautious enough to get us both off quickly as to not bring on unwanted attention. We've even gotten better at not giving any lust filled gazes or jealous glares at one another while anyone else is around. _See we've got it under control_.

"Let's stop in Victoria's Secret's and pick up a little something, Emmett tears my panties right off me most of the time. I have to replenish my supply." Rose says with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"TMI Rose!" Alice yelled, but I had to add my two cents, "I know what you mean Rose." _Jacob uses his teeth to rip mine off._

Alice and Rose looked at one another then back at me, that's when Rose asked what Alice wanted to ask. "Exactly how would you know, you and Edward haven't had sex in months?"

_Shit! Think quickly!_ " True but that doesn't mean it's never happened before." _Please believe me. _

"Emmett says Edward is on edge, not being able with make love to you is driving him crazy. He says and I quote "How long can a man be expected to go without Rosie? Ed's got a real case of blue balls." Rose mimics Emmett's voice. "If I were you Bella, I would throw him a bone because I'm sure all the nurses are circling around him ready to pounce. You know what goes on in those on-call rooms." _Yeah, Leah being one of those nurses._

"Yeah and Jazz says you guys "only cuddle." Alice does air quotes and she once again becomes suspicious. Jasper has always been like a biological brother then a brother in-law, so Edward tends to confide in him often. He knows Jasper would never jab at him for cuddling, like Emmett would.

"We had to stop doing other things because it was getting out of hand, we came to close to closing the deal too many times. I do miss the intimacy also, but I know how great it will be on our wedding night. I want to give him all of me and I want all of him as if it were our first time. Does that make sense?" I respond convincingly. _I **will** give him all of me, no more Jacob._ They both nodded their heads yes. _Whew, bullet dodged again._ It's becoming easier to lie to them.

"I hardly get to see him lately, I really do miss him. He's trying to work as much as possible before the wedding and then he's all mine for a month. We hope to start making a baby during that time or at the very least practice, practice, practice." Edward and I have spoken a lot about having a baby and I know he will be a phenomenal dad.

Alice and Rose squealed when they heard this saying they couldn't wait to become aunties. They both just recently started trying. None of us had any children yet, but as much as Rose and Emmett were at it, I was sure they would be the first couple to get knocked up. Though I think Jasper and Alice are hot on their trail. Wouldn't it be great if we were all to experience pregnancy around the same time.

"When we are through here, I think I'll stop at the hospital to surprise Edward and bring him lunch and dinner. I made spaghetti and meatballs for him after he left this morning. Maybe I'll even relieve him of his blue balls and let him put his giant cock in my mouth." I laughed.

"FUCKING SHIT BELLA! T.M.I! That is way more than I need to hear about my brother...damn it! Now I can't get that visual out of my head." Alice whined. Rose and I were doubled over laughing at Alice's expense, she always wants the details but can't really handle it.

"If his cock is anywhere as big as Emmett's big stick then those Cullen men are Gods. I wonder what Doctor Daddy Cullen's packing? Esme must be on that all the time." Rose chimed in as only Rose could.

I know he is pretty hot, If I didn't have Edward...Carlisle would be a total dilf..."

"OK, OK, I get the Cullen's have great genes and stuff..."

"More like great things stuffed _in_ those _jeans."_ Rose interrupted messing with Alice once again and causing her to yell a little louder then she intended.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY BROTHERS' AND FATHER'S DICKS BITCHES!" That certainly got the attention of some of the other shoppers. We love messing with Alice and she always feeds into it. Too easy.

"Let's pay for our things, I really want to see my man now." I think he deserves a treat, I could taste him now. It's been too long. He is the only one I would go down on. I couldn't kiss him knowing I was sucking Jake's dick. That's also the reason I don't let him go down on me. _See I'm not that much of a bitch._

"That's actually not a bad Idea Bella. Come Rose let's go see our guys at work. Maybe I can offer Jazz a midday snack." Alice said with a mischievous smile. Emmett and Jasper own a chain of very successful restaurant/bakeries named Cullenary Genius. Their company is full on catering the wedding right down to my wedding cake. They are indeed culinary geniuses and I love them. "We'll call you later to discuss the bachelorett party Bella. I can't wait to show you what you will be wearing. "Alice never gets tired of dressing me. She and Rose owns Whitlock's Wonders. It's both a boutique and a beauty salon, and those ladies can turn the dullest of women into runway models. They are doing my hair and makeup for the wedding and did I mention making my wedding dress? Thank God for all the talent in this family.

Both businesses close their doors twice a year to do hair, make-up for The Battered Women's shelter. After they are given a nice, but practical outfit and taken to dinner at the restaurant while their children are being treated to a similar experience only more age appropriate. The look of gratitude on the faces of these women says it all. Edward and Carlisle volunteer once a month at an offsite clinic and offers free care to low income families. People absolutely adore him, he's so gentle, caring and non judgmental. Esme and I are there of course to help out anyway we can to make things run as smoothly as possible.

I arrive at the hospital and head to Edwards office and the site before me has me drooling a little. Damn that man.

Edward was trying to lick something off his chin and I couldn't take my eye off his mouth, that tongue. _God I want him_, that was right before the rage set in.

"Here let me get that for you, there's a little chocolate sauce right here..." Leah bent over his desk, her scrub top is really fitting showing of her rack. She uses her thumb to clean his chin, then puts her thumb in her mouth and sucked. "Mmmm I can never get enough...chocolate." That's what that bitch said looking straight into his beautiful green eyes and If I'm not mistaken he's a bit turned on. I could see it in his eyes as he licks his lips.

"I know I haven't had a hot sundae in at least a year. What a treat, thanks for the surprise Leah." He give that damn panty wetting smile and I swear I see her squirm in her seat a little.

"It's my pleasure Doc. I figured you could use a break and if we are going to be together until midnight...we should have a little fun huh?" She purred at him and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and pulled the spoon out very slowly from her lips, licking them at the end. That certainly got his attention. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her lips and he's breathing a little harder. I can't deny that she does have some nice plump lips. I wonder if those lips ever have been wrapped around any member of his body. Why are they still staring at each other?

Enough of this shit, that is **_my_** man and she is out of line. "E hm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said from his office door with my arms crossed over my chest now. I couldn't help the anger that threatened to erupt from me. They jumped in surprise and turned to me. Edward got up and started to walk towards me running his fingers through his just fucked hair.

" Um..Hey Love (clearing his throat) Um, what are you doing here, is everything okay?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. I greet him and kiss him on the his lips that still tastes like chocolate. I plastered a smile on my face and looked at Leah, who looks a little smug to me. She has Jacob and she obviously thinks she could get some of Edward as well.

"Hi Leah, I thought I'd bring Edward a little surprise, but it looks like you've taken care of that already haven't you?" I said while rubbing his chest. "That was awfully kind of you to think of him. I'm sure he was absolutely delighted." _You fucking bitch!  
_

The smile on her face seems to show something else I can't put my finger on it, but voice sounds sincere. "Oh, Bella it's nice to see you again. You should have seen his face light up when I handed it to him. When he took the first bite, I could swear he had a mini orgasm." She laughed. "Well, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll see you later Doc." She winked at him swaying her hips a little too much for my liking. We said our goodbyes to the skank and I turned to Edward and asked, "Orgasm huh?

He puts his hand on my forehead and asks me if I wasn't feeling well I'm red in the face. I was angry seeing him comfortably interact with another woman in such a flirty manner. I had to calm myself before I said or did something I'd regret. I've never felt like this before.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I've just been running around so much lately. The wedding _**is** _right around the corner, I'm tired that's all and I miss you so much. I came here to surprise you with some spaghetti and meatballs for your lunch and dinner today, but imagine **_my_** surprise when I see my gorgeous fiance' being pampered by another woman. One that sees you a lot more than I do lately." I couldn't help it, I needed him to see how this made me feel. Yes he's working so hard for us to have some extended time, but I feel like he only comes home to sleep. I also know what I am doing with Jacob is wrong, but he makes me feel wanted and I certainly don't flaunt it in anyone's face.

"Bella you are the the love of my life. This...you being here_** is** _the best surprise to me. Leah is someone I work with, a friend, and my best friend's girlfriend, but that's it. You know no one else holds my interest. I..love..only..you never doubt that. Don't doubt me, I have never given you a reason to." He closed the door and locked it bringing me to the couch and sat me down on his lap so that I was straddling him.

"It looked like more then that when she was molesting her spoon. You seemed to enjoy that plenty. I saw how you were looking at her lips, practically panting and drooling. I'd say she held you're interest plenty." _Fuck I was jealous. _

_"_Where is this coming from Bella, you've never doubted me before? I will admit to looking at her lips when she was pulling the spoon from her mouth, but not because I wanted her. At the risk of sounding like a slime ball, I was thinking of the last time I saw your lips wrapped around my dick, with me slowly pulling myself in and out of your mouth. I am a man after all and it's been such a long time since we've had any kind of sexual contact." He looked me straight in the eyes to show his sincerity and kissed me softly on my lips. "It seems like my every thought is of you lately. God I can't wait for you to be my wife. I can't wait to make love to you slow and sensual the first time, then I'm fucking the shit out of you. I will be putting a baby in your Belly love and carry my baby. You will be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world. Please trust me Bella. Leah is only a friend, nothing more." I couldn't do that to you or Jacob any sooner than you could do that to me. I love you Bella." He kissed me with so much passion it was as if he had something to prove to me. He was reminding me why I was marrying him. I've always feel like our souls unite when we're touching in anyway. I decide he is getting the best blow job of his life right now. I want him to remember what he will be getting on our wedding night.

I quickly put my hand down his scrub pants and grip his gigantic cock, damn I love this man. I immediately start stroking him up and down enjoying the his low grunts as I continue to pump him. Lowering myself to my knees, I pull his pants down and his very large erection springs out. I look up at him and lick him from the base of his cock to the head.

"Bella" He says with a strangled voice. "If you start this please don't stop, I don't think I can handle it." Poor man was practically begging me. I licked the precum for the eye of his penis then suck the head. He is practically trembling trying to hold it together. It's the reaction I was hoping to get. I finally pull him fully in my mouth straight down my throat in one move. "Shit!" He moans and I love that sound. He fists my hair and moves my head up and down while thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. I can tell he is nearly ready to blow his load and is trying really hard to hold it back.

"So hot, fuck Bella, your mouth is so hot...wet...goooooood." He's panting louder "shit...Bella...fuck" grabbing my head with both hands, he begins fucking my face, thrusting faster and harder, the end was very near. I'm proud I have no gag reflex because I was taking him in the deepest I ever have. "Holy fucking shit!" One last deep thrust Edward held my head so my nose was touching his pelvis while he spilled his seeds deep down my throat in the most powerful way I have ever experienced from him. I was so turned on, I thought I would explode. Then he immediately pulled out my mouth in the most gentle manner as if he was afraid to hurt me. Always the gentleman.

"Oh God Bella...that was...fucking awesome. I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you. I just couldn't seem to control myself. I missed you so much (kiss) let me return (kiss) the favor. Please let me taste you. I could have you seeing stars when your orgasm is done. It's been so long since I been down there love. Allow me this please." Asking like that I almost gave in, but I couldn't let him go down on me when another man is constantly in me, I do have some boundaries. I do miss his mouth on me though, just the thought makes my panties wet, he's seriously knows how to worship a woman's body.

"Edward, I wanted you to let go and I loved it. I really want that too go down on me Edward, but I can't let you do that. I will need to have that glorious piece off meat in me right after, and I really want to wait for hour honeymoon. Once you start touching me I have no self control and you know that. I want to give you _**all**_ of me." He's been hinting around about anal sex, but I wasn't ready. In light of all that's happened I feel it only right to give him that. It'll be my first time, something special I'd give only to him. You would've thought he won the lottery with the smile that was currently on his face...men.

"I still have some errands to run. When will you be home sweetheart?"

He places my hand on his crotch and says "You can't say shit like that then tell me you want to leave. You feel that? I want to fuck the shit out of you. I want the whole hospital to hear you scream my name. Bella I swear to God I don't have much restraint left. You better come to bed in that fucking ugly snuggy shit with the feet that zips all the way up to your neck, until I can have some. I am at my limit here, time to bring out all your period panties and your granny pajamas every night until we are married, clear?"

Kissing him with so much love and lust, I pant breathlessly, "crystal." I gave him a hug and another kiss, told him I'll see him tonight and to call if he is leaving later then midnight and I leave his office.

I'm still worked up when I reach Lobby.

"What's up sexy?" He always answers the phone that way and his voice seems to go straight to my sopping wet girly parts.

"Jacob, I am one horny bitch and I need it hard and long, I don't want it over too fast, I really need this now. Be prepared because I'm coming over." I hit End on my cell and turned the corner to leave, but bumped into someone in my haste and dropping my phone. Picking it up I start to apologize "Oh, I'm so sorr...shit...Leah...um...sorry I ah didn't um see you there. Wedding planning you know? I wave my phone as if that's what I was doing on it.

The look on her face is the same one she gave me in Edward's office and now I know, it's the look of recognition. I am so fucked and not in a good way.

"It's okay Bella, I know you have your pu..um plate full these days. Wedding planning is so stressful, I help my sister with hers a year ago and vowed never to do that again. Unless it's for myself of course...but Jake seems to be dragging ass about it. Maybe after your wedding he'll get the courage to ask me. What do you think, _you_ see him all the time. You guys work together. should I continue to wait for him? I mean we make a cute couple. The sex is great, we live together now. we get along really well. We even talk about having babies. I'd like to start now, but we haven't done it in a while, he's got a bad back.

She has to be fucking with me...right? What do I say to that? No Leah he'd jump at chance to marry me, but settles for the sex me instead, don't hold your breath? It seems like I'm out of the woods though. I don't think she heard me on the phone.

"Who ever really knows how a man thinks, right? Just give him some time Leah, magical things do happen at weddings. Who knows maybe he'll propose at the wedding reception. Don't give up on him just yet. Give him some time, he's worth it.

"Your right, he is pretty special, but I've kept you long enough, good luck with your plans. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. You're a wonderful person Bella, Edward is lucky to have you."

She hugged me saying she ran out to get something from her car and had to get back to work. I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. There will be other POVs further on down the line. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
